Microbial contamination is a challenge for a range of industries including food production, medical and pharmaceutical industries, which often use either aseptic or sterile environments to improve safety. Currently, detection of contamination can be a slow process, taking minutes to hours, and may typically require labor intensive assays or sensors to detect a readout. There exists a need for fast, passive and inexpensive devices and methods to detect microbial contamination.